Games developed, published or licensed by Konami
3DO ''1995'' [[Policenauts Pilot Disk]]▪[[Policenauts]] Android Arcade ''1978'' [[Block Game]]▪[[Block Invader]]▪''[[Space King]] ([[Space Invaders]] Clone)''▪[[Space Ship]] ''1979'' [[Space King 2]]▪[[Space War]] ''([[Space Laser]] Clone, released by Leijac)'' ''1980'' [[Astro Invader]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Missile X]]▪[[Sidewinder]]▪[[The End]] ''(released by Stern)'' ''1981'' [[Amidar]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Frogger]] ''(released by Sega)''▪[[Jungler]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Scramble]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Strategy X]]▪[[Super Cobra]] ''(released by Stern)'' ▪[[Tactician]]▪[[Turtles]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Ultra Dome]] ''(perhaps not released)''▪[[Video Hustler]] ''1982'' [[Locomotion]] ''(released by Centuri)''▪[[Pooyan]] ''(released by Stern)''▪[[Time Pilot]] ''(released by Centuri)''▪[[Tutankham]] ''(released by Stern)'' ''1983'' [[Gyruss]] ''(released by Centuri)''▪[[Juno First]]▪[[Mega Zone]]▪[[Roc 'N Rope]]▪[[Sparky]]▪[[Track & Field]] ''(Hyper Olympic Outside North America)'' ''1984'' [[Badlands]] ''(released by Centuri)''▪[[Circus Charlie]] ''(released by Centuri)''▪[[Hyper Sports]] ''(Hyper Olympic '84 in Japan)''▪[[Max Mile]]▪[[Mikie]]▪[[Pandora's Palace]]▪[[Road Fighter]] ''(ロードファイター)''▪[[Super Basket Ball]]▪[[Time Pilot '84]] ''1985'' [[Finalizer]]▪[[Galactic Warriors]]▪[[Gradius]] ''(Nemesis outside Japan)''▪[[Konami GT]]▪[[Konami's Ping Pong]]▪[[Rush'n Attac]] ''(Green Beret in Japan and Europe)''▪[[Scooter Shooter]]▪[[Sha-Lin's Road]] ''(Kicker in Europe)''▪[[Twinbee]]▪[[Wiz Quiz]]▪[[Yie Ar Kung Fu]] ''1986'' [[Double Dribble]]▪[[Mr. Goemon]] (aka Mr. Kabuki)▪Vs.[[Gradius]] (On Nintendo's "Vs." Hardware)▪[[Iron Horse]]▪[[Jackal]] aka Top Gunner▪[[Jail Break]]▪[[Rock 'N Rage]]▪[[Salamander/Life Force]] (US Version)▪[[WEC Le Mans]]▪[[Bass Angler]]▪Vs.[[The Goonies]] (On Nintendo "Vs." Hardware) ''1987'' [[Battlantis]]▪[[B.A.W]]▪[[Black Panther]]▪[[Blades of Steel]]▪[[Boot Camp]]▪[[City Bomber]]▪[[Combat School]]▪[[Contra]] ''(Gryzor in Europe)''▪[[Dark Adventure]]▪[[Devil World]] ''((not to be confused with Nintendo's Japan/PAL-only Famicom/NES game))''▪[[Fast Lane]]▪[[Flak Attack]]▪[[Hyper Crash]]▪[[Labyrinth Runner]]▪[[Life Force]] ''(Japanese Version)''▪[[MX 5000]]▪[[Rack 'em Up]]▪[[Typhoon]]▪[[Vs. Castlevania]] (On Nintendo "Vs." Hardware) ''1988'' [[Ajax]]▪[[Checkered Flag]]▪[[Devastators]] ''(Garuka in Japan)''▪[[Gangbusters]]▪[[Gradius II]] ''(Vulcan Venture Outside Japan)''▪[[Haunted Castle]]''(Akumajō Dracula in Japan)''▪[[Hot Chase]]▪[[King of Rings]]▪[[Kitten Kaboodle]]▪[[Konami '88]] ''(Hyper Sport Special in Japan;''88 Games in North America)''▪[[Super Contra]]▪[[The Main Event]]▪[[The Final Round]]▪[[Thunder Cross]]▪[[Vs. Top Gun] ''(On Nintendo "Vs."Hardware)'' ''1989'' [[Block Hole]]▪[[Bottom of the Ninth]]▪[[Cue Brick]]▪[[Crime Fighters]]▪[[Gadius III]]▪[[M.I.A.]]▪[[S.P.Y.]]▪[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]] ''1990'' [[Aliens]]▪[[Lightning Fighters]]▪[[Over Drive]]▪[[Parodius Da!]]▪[[Punk Shot]]▪[[Surprise Attack]]▪[[Whoo Yarth Taar]] ''1991'' [[Detana!! Twinbee]] ''(Japan Only)''▪[[Escape Kids]]▪[[Golfing Greats]]▪[[Mario Roulette]]▪[[Roller Games]]▪[[Slime Kun]]▪[[Sunset Riders]]▪[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time]]▪[[The Simpsons]]▪[[Thunder Cross II]]▪[[Tsurikko Penta]]▪[[Vendetta]]▪[[Xexex]] ''1992'' [[Asterix]]▪[[Bucky O'Hare]]▪[[G.I. Joe]]▪[[Hexion]]▪[[Lethal Enforcers]]▪[[Potrio]]▪[[Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa]]▪[[X-Men]] ''1993'' [[F1 World Racing]]▪[[Gaiapolis]]▪[[Martial Champions]]▪[[Metamorphic Force]]▪[[Monster Maulers]]▪[[Mystic Warriors]]▪[[Poly-Net Warriors]]▪[[Polygonet Commanders]]▪[[Premier Soccer]]▪[[Run'n Gun]]▪[[Violent Storm]] ''1994'' [[Brain Busters]]▪[[Fantastic Journey]]▪[[Lethal Forces II:Gunfighters]]▪[[Quiz Do Re Mi Fa Grand Prix]]▪[[Racing Force]]▪[[Taissen Puzzle-dama]] ''1995'' [[Crypt Killer]]▪[[Dragoon Might]]▪[[Five A Side Soccer]]▪[[Hole in One]]▪[[Midnight Run:Road Fighter 2]]▪[[Road Rage]]''(released as Speed Killer in Japan)''▪[[Pirate Ship]]▪[[Premier Soccer '95]]▪[[Quiz Do Re Mi Fa Grand Prix 2]]▪[[Tokimeki Memorial Taisen Puzzle-Dama]]▪[[Twin Bee Yahhoo!]]▪[[Ultra Sports]] ''1996'' [[Balloon Penta]]▪[[Beat the Champ]]▪[[Bishi Bashi Champ Mini Game Senshuken]]▪[[Daisu-Kiss]]▪[[GTI Club]]▪[[Hyper Athlete]]▪[[Konami's Open Golf Championship]]▪[[Powerful Baseball '96]]▪[[Run and Gun 2]]▪[[Salamander 2]]▪[[Sexy Parodius]]▪[[Susume! Taisen Puzzle Dama]]▪[[Taisen Tokkae Dama]]▪[[Vs. Net Soccer]]▪[[Wave Shark]]▪[[Winding Heat]]▪[[Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game]] ''1997'' [[Battle Vision]]▪[[Beatmania]]▪[[Dead Eye]]▪[[Fighting Bujutsu]]▪[[Hang Pilot]]▪[[Operation Thunder Hurricane]]▪[[Polystars]]▪[[Racing Jam]] ''(Japanese Release)''▪[[Rushing Heroes]]▪[[Solar Assault]]▪[[Solar Assault:Revised]]▪[[Tokimeki Memorial Oshiete Your Heart]]▪[[Total Vice]]▪[[Wedding Rhapsody]]▪[[Wining Spike]] ''1998'' [[Battle Tryst]]▪[[Beatmania 2ndMix]]▪[[Beatmania 3rdMix]]▪[[Beatstage]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution]] ''(Japanese Release)''▪[[Dark Horse Legend]]▪[[Evil Night]]▪[[Fisherman's Bait Kit]]▪[[Fisherman's Bait 2]]▪[[Handle Champ]]▪[[Heat of Eleven '98]]▪[[HipHopMania]]▪[[Jikkyou Powerful Pro Baseball EX]]▪[[Nagano Winter Olympics '98]]▪[[NBA Play By Play]]▪[[Pop'n Music]]▪[[Racing Jam:Chapter 2]] ''(Japanese Release)''▪[[Rushing Heroes Foot Ball]]▪[[Skiers' High]]▪[[Super Bishi Bashi Championship]]▪[[Teraburst]]▪[[Thrill Drive]]▪[[Total Vice]] ''1999'' [[Beatmania 4thMix The Beat Goes On]]▪[[Beatmania 5thMix Time to Get Down]]▪[[Beatmania Complete Mix]] ''(HipHopMania Complete Mix in North America; Beatstage Complete Mix in Korea)''▪[[Beatmania IIDX]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 2nd Style]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX Club Version]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX Substream]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution]] ''(Asian Release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution]] ''(North American Release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 2nd Mix]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMix with Beatmania IIDX Club Version]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 2DX Link Version]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMix and Beatmania IIDX Substream Club Version]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix]] ''(Asian Release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution]] ''(Japanese Release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution Karaoke Mix]]▪[[Dancing Stage]] ''(European Version of Dance Dance Revolution)''▪[[Dancing Stage]] ''(Re Release)''▪[[Dancing Stage EuroMix]]▪[[Dancing Stage Featuring Dreams Come True]]▪[[Dancing Stage Featuring True Kiss Destination]] ''(Asian release)''▪[[Dancing Stage Featuring True Kiss Destination]] ''(Japanese Release)''▪[[Dark Horse Legend 2]]▪[[DrumMania]]▪[[Fisherman's Bait Marlin Challenge]]▪[[Gachaga Champ]]▪[[Gradius IV]]▪[[GuitarFreaks]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 2ndMix]]▪[[Hyper Bishi Bashi Champ]]▪[[Pop'n Music 2]]▪[[Pop'n Music 3]]▪[[Pop'n Stage]]▪[[Pop'n Stage EX]]▪[[Silent Scope]]▪[[Step Champ]] ''2000'' [[Anime Champ]]▪[[Beatmania ClubMix]]▪[[Beatmania Complete Mix 2]] ''(HipHopMania Complete Mix 2 in North America; Beatstage Complete Mix 2 in Korea)''▪[[Beatmania Core Remix]]▪[[Beatmania Club Mix]]▪[[Beatmania Featuring Dreams Come True]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 3rd Style]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 4th Style]]▪[[Beatmania III]]▪[[Beatmania III Append Core Mix]]▪[[Code One Dispatch]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix]] '' (Korean Released)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix]]'' (Korean Re-release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix Plus]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix]]'' (Asian release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix]] ''(Japanese release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix Plus]]'' (Asian release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix Plus]]'' (Japanese release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution Karaoke Mix 2nd]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution Kids]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution USA]]▪[[Dancing Stage Featuring Disney's Rave]]▪[[DanceManiax 1stMix]]▪[[DanceManiax 2ndMix]]▪[[DrumMania 2ndMix]]▪[[DrumMania 3rdMix]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 3rdMix]]▪[[Guitar Freaks 4thMix]]▪[[Keyboarmania]]''(a.k.a Keyboard Heaven)''▪[[Keyboardmania 2ndMix]]▪[[ParaParaParadise]]''(a.k.a. ParaParaDancing)''▪[[ParaParaParadise 1stMix Plus]]▪[[Pop'n Music 4]]▪[[Pop'n Music 5]]▪[[Pop'n Music Animelo]]▪[[Pop'n Music Mickey Tunes]]▪[[Punch Mania: Hokuto No Ken]] ''(Fighting Mania Outside Japan)''▪[[Silent Scope 2: Dark Silhouette]] ''(Innocent Sweeper in Japan; Fatal Judgement in other countries)''▪[[Simpsons Bowling]] ''2001'' [[Beatmania 6thMix The UK Underground Music]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 5thStyle]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 6thStyle]]▪[[Beatmania III Append 6thMix]]▪[[Boxing Mania: Ashita no Joe]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution 5thMix]]▪[[DanceManiax 2ndMix Append JParadise]]▪[[DDRMAX Dance Dance Revoulution 6thMix]]▪[[Driving Party]]▪[[DrumMania 4thMix]]▪[[DrumMania 5thMix]]▪[[GTI Club 2]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 5thMix]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 6thMix]]▪[[Gun Mania]]▪[[Gun Mania Zone Plus]]▪[[Jurassic Park III]]▪[[Keyboardmania 3rdMix]]▪[[Kick & Kick]]▪[[Mambo a Go Go]]▪[[Mocap Boxing]]▪[[Monster Gate]]▪[[Police 911]] ''(America)''/[[The Keisatsukan 2]] ''(Japan and Asia)''/[[Police 24/7 2]] ''(Europe)''▪[[ParaParaParadise 2ndMix]]▪[[Pop'n Music 6]]▪[[ Pop'n Music 7]]▪[[Pop'n Music Animelo 2]]▪[[Salaray Man Champ]]▪[[Silent Scope EXtreme]] ''(Sougeki [Japanese for Sniper] in Japan)''▪[[Thrill Drive II]]▪[[Tsurugi: The Sword]] ''2002'' [[Beatmania 7thMix]]▪[[Keepin' Evolution]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 7thStyle]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 8thStyle]]▪[[Beatmania III Append 7thMix]]▪[[Beatmania III The Final]]▪[[Beatmania The Final]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution Extreme]]▪[[DDRMAX2 Dance Dance Revolution 7thMix]]▪[[Dancing Stage EuroMix 2]]▪[[Great Bishi Bashi Champ: Button Tatakisugi Keiho]]▪[[Dog Station]]▪[[Dog Station Deluxe]]▪[[Drum Mania 6thMix]]▪[[Drummania 7thMix]]▪[[Drumania 7thMix power-up ver.]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 7thMix]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 8thMix]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 8thMix power-up ver.]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club]]▪[[Martial Beat]]▪[[Mocap Golf]]▪[[Monster Gate 2]]▪[[Nice Smash]]▪[[Perfect Pool!]]▪[[Poolpocket]]▪[[Pop'n Music 8]]▪[[Pop'n Music 9]]▪[[Silent Scope Fortune Hunter]]▪[[Warring States]]▪[[World Soccer Winning Eleven Arcade Game Style]] ''(Japan)''/[[Pro Evolution Soccer The Arcade]] ''(World)''▪[[Xtrial Racing]] ''2003'' [[Beatmania IIDX 9thStyle]]▪[[Beatmania III The Final]]▪[[DrumMania 8thMix]]▪[[DrumMania 9thMix]]▪[[ee'mall]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 9thMix]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 10thMix]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club 2]]▪[[Monster Gate 3]]▪[[Pop'n Music 10]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy]]▪[[R.P.M. Red]]▪[[Thrill Drive 2]]▪[[Warzaid]]▪[[World Combat]]▪[[World Soccer Winning Eleven Arcade Game Style 2003]] ''2004'' [[Battle Climaxx!]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 10th Style]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 11 IIDXRED]]▪[[DrumMania 10thMix]]▪[[ee'mall 2nd Avenue]]▪[[GuitarFreaks 11thMix]]▪[[Lethal Enforcers 3]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club 3]]▪[[Monster Gate Online]]▪[[Pop'n Music 11]]▪[[Pop'n Music 12 Iroha]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy 2]]▪[[Thrill Drive 3]] (Japanese release)▪[[Wartran Troopers]] ''2005'' [[Arcana Heart]]▪[[Baseball Heroes]]▪[[Battle Climaxx! 2]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 12: Happy Sky]]▪[[Bishi Bashi Champ Online: Shōgeki no Zenkoku Taisen!?]]▪[[Dance 86.4 Funky Radio Station]]▪[[Dancing Stage Fusion]]▪[[DrumMania V]]▪[[DrumMania V2]]▪[[Gashaaaan]]▪[[GuitarFreaks V]]▪[[GuitarFreaks V2]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club 4]]▪[[Monster Gate Online 2]]▪[[Paintball Mania]]▪[[Pop'n Music 13 Carnival]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy 3]]▪[[Toy's March]]▪[[Toy's March 2]] ''2006'' [[Baseball Heroes 2]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 13 Distorted]]▪[[Cooper's9]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova]] (Japanese release)▪[[Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova]] (North American release)▪[[Dancing Stage SuperNova]]▪[[Dancing Stage SuperNova]] (re-release)▪[[DrumMania V3]]▪[[GuitarFreaks V3]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club 5]]▪[[Nova Usagi]]▪[[Percussion Kids]]▪[[Pop'n Music 14 Fever!]]▪[[World Soccer Winning Eleven 2006 Arcade Championship]] (Japan) / [[Pro Evolution Soccer 2006 Arcade Championship]] (World)▪[[YU GI OH GX spirit caller DS]] (Japanese release) ''2007'' [[Baseball Heroes 3]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 14 Gold]]▪[[Beatmania IIDX 15 DJ Troopers]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2]] (Japanese release)▪[[DrumMania V4: Яock×Rock]]▪[[GuitarFreaks V4: Яock×Rock]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club 6]]▪[[Otomedius]]▪[[Pop'n Music 15: Adventure]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy IV]]▪[[Silent Hill: The Arcade]] ''2008'' [[Action Deka]]▪[[Arcana Heart 2]]▪[[Baseball Heroes 2008: Seiha]]▪[[beatmania IIDX 16 EMPRESS]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2]] (Asian release)▪[[Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2]] ''(Asian release)''[[Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2]] ''(North American release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2]] ''(South American release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution X]] ''(Asian release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution X]] ''(Japanese release)''▪[[DrumMania V5: Rock to Infinity]]▪[[GuitarFreaks V5: Rock to Infinity]]▪[[jubeat]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club 7]]▪[[Pop'n Music 16: Party]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy V]]▪[[World Soccer Winning Eleven Arcade Championship 2008]] ''2009'' [[Baseball Heroes 2009: Hasha]]▪[[beatmania IIDX 17 SIRIUS]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution X]] (North American release)▪[[Dance Dance Revolution X]] (European release)▪[[DrumMania V6: Blazing!!!!]]▪[[GuitarFreaks V6: Blazing!!!!]]▪[[jubeat ripples]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club 7.77]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club Garyō Tensei]]▪[[Pop'n Music 17: The Movie]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy VI]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy VI Extra]]▪[[THE Bishi Bashi]]▪[[Tornado Outbreak]] ''2010'' [[Baseball Heroes 2010: Winner]]▪[[beatmania IIDX 18: Resort Anthem]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution X2]] ''(Asian release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution X2]] ''(Japanese release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution X2]] ''(U.S. release)''▪[[DrumMania V7]]▪[[DrumMania XG&GuitarFreaks XG]]▪[[GuitarFreaks V7]]▪[[jubeat knit]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club Ultimate Version]]▪[[pop'n music 18: Sengoku Retsuden]]▪[[pop'n music 19: Tune Street]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy VII]]▪[[World Soccer Winning Eleven Arcade Championship 2010]] ''2011'' [[Arcana Heart 3]]▪[[Baseball Heroes 2011: Shine Star]]▪[[beatmania IIDX 19: Lincle]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution X3]] ''(Japanese release)''▪[[DrumMania V8]]▪[[DrumMania XG2&GuitarFreaks XG2]]▪[[GuitarFreaks V8]]▪[[Hello! pop'n music]]▪[[jubeat copious]]▪[[jubeat knit APPEND]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club u.v.: Kizuna no Shō]]▪[[pop'n music 20: fantasia]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy VIII]]▪[[Steel Chronicle]]▪[[World Soccer Winning Eleven Arcade Championship 2012]] ''2012'' [[Baseball Heroes 2012]]▪[[beatmania IIDX 20: Tricoro]]▪[[Dance Evolution Arcade]]▪[[GuitarFreaks XG3&DrumMania XG3]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club NEXT]]▪[[pop'n music: Sunny Park]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy: Kenja no Tobira]]▪[[Sound Voltex Booth]]▪[[Steel Chronicle Be]] ''2013'' [[Baseball Heroes 2013]]▪[[beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution (2013 edition)]] ''(Japanese release)''▪[[Dance Dance Revolution]] ''(2013 edition) (Asian release)''▪[[GITADORA]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club: Itadaki no Zin]]▪[[Mirai ga Gakki: Future Tom Tom]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy: Kenja no Tobira Season 2]]▪[[SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection-]]▪[[Steel Chronicle Be XROSS ARMS]]▪[[Steel Chronicle Victroopers]]▪[[World Soccer Winning Eleven Arcade Championship 2014]] ''2014'' [[Baseball Heroes 2014]]▪[[beatmania IIDX 22 PENDUAL]]▪[[BeatStream]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution (2014 edition)]]▪[[GITADORA OverDrive]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club: Sai no Hana]]▪[[pop'n music: Lapistoria]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy: Ten no Manabiya]]▪[[SCOTTO]]▪[[SOUND VOLTEX III -GRAVITY WARS-]]▪[[Silent Scope: Bone Eater]] ''2015'' [[Beatmania IIDX 23: copula]]▪[[BeatStream AnimTribe]]▪[[Disney Tsum Tsum (Arcade)]]▪[[GITADORA Tri-Boost]]▪[[Jubeat Prop]]▪[[Monster Strike MULTI BURST]]▪[[MÚSECA]]▪[[Otoca D'or]]▪[[pop'n music éclale]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy: Akatsuki no Kane]]▪[[Reflec Beat Volzza]] ''2016'' [[beatmania IIDX 24: SINOBUZ]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution A]]▪[[GITADORA Tri-Boost Re:EVOLVE]]▪[[GI-VICTORY ROAD]]▪[[Jubeat Qubell]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club Zero]]▪[[MÚSECA 1+1/2]]▪[[pop'n music: Usagi to Neko to Shōnen no Yume]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy: Tokyo Grimoire]]▪[[Reflec Beat: The Reflesia of Eternity]]▪[[Reflec Beat Volzza 2]]▪[[SOUND VOLTEX IV HEAVENLY HAVEN]] ''2017'' [[GITADORA Matixx]]▪[[jubeat Clan]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club: Gōka Kenran]]▪[[Nostalgia]]▪[[Nostalgia FORTE]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy: THE WORLD EVOLVE]]▪ ''2018'' [[Baseball Collection]]▪[[beatmania IIDX 25: Cannon Ballers]]▪[[beatmania IIDX 26: Rootage]]▪[[Bishi Bashi Channel]]▪[[Bombergirl]]▪[[DANCERUSH Stardom]]▪[[GITADORA EXCHAIN]]▪[[jubeat festo]]▪[[Mahjong Fight Club: Grand Master]]▪[[Nostalgia Op.2]]▪[[pop'n music peace]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy: MAXIVCORD]] ''2019'' [[Baseball Collection Season 2019]]▪[[Dance Dance Revolution A20]]▪[[Quiz Magic Academy: Kiseki no Kōsa -Xross Voyage-]]▪[[Sound Voltex: Vivid Wave]] Dreamcast Famicom/NES Game Boy Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Game Cube Handheld Electronic Games iOS I-Revo Medal Games ''1993'' [[Wai Wai Bingo]] (ワイワイビンゴ) ''1995'' [[Tsukande toru tchi]] (つかんでとるっち)▪[[Wai Wai Jockey]] (ワイワイジョッキー) ''1997'' [[Imo Hori Penta]] (いもほりペン太)▪[[Korokoropen Kai]] (コロコロペン介)▪[[Wai Wai Poker]] (ワイワイポーカー) ''2001'' [[Fortune Orb]]▪[[Kin'niku bandzuke kikkutāgetto]] ''2003'' [[Fantasic Fever]]▪[[Fortune Orb 2]] ''2005'' [[Fantasic Fever 2 Never Ending Parade]] ''2006'' [[Precious Party]] ''2007'' [[Eternal Knights]] ''2008'' [[Eternal Knights 2]]▪[[Fantasic Fever 3 Twinkle Fairytale]]▪[[Grand Cross Plus]] ''2009'' [[Grand Cross Premium]]▪[[Infinity Rings]] ''2010'' [[Eternal Knights 3]]▪[[Panorama Fantasy]] ''2011'' [[Anima Lotta]]▪[[Eternal Knights 4]]▪[[Grand Cross Chronicle]]▪[[Love Plus Medal Happy Daily Life]]▪[[Spin Fever 3]] ''2012'' [[Eternal Knights TRUST]]▪[[Venus Fountain]] ''2013'' [[Anima Lotta 2]]▪[[Dreamsphere Grand Cross]]▪[[Eternal Knights LEGEND]]▪[[Flip Spiral]] ''2014'' [[Color Colotta]]▪[[Eternal Knights Yūsha Kakusē]]▪[[Eternal Knights BLAVE]]▪[[Gotochi-A-Round]]▪[[Spin! Gear Drive]] ''2015'' [[Anima Lotta 3]]▪[[FEATURE Premium]]▪[[Matsuri De Fever]]▪[[Shadow Princess]] ''2016'' [[Color Colotta 2: Wonderful Ocean]]▪[[Fortune Trinity 3: Sanshin-jū no hihō]]▪[[Tsunaga Lotta]] ''2017'' [[Anima Lotta: Otogi no Kuni no Anima]]▪[[Eldora Crown]]▪[[Magical Shooter]]▪[[Treasure Shoot]] ''2018'' [[Bomberman: The Medal]]▪[[Marble Fever]]▪[[Shadow Princess]]▪[[Tsunaga Lotta: Anima to Niji-iro no Hikyō]] ''2019'' [[Anima Lotta: Anima to Kumo no Taiju]]▪[[Grand Cross Legend]] Mobile Phones MSX ''1983'' [[Antarctic Adventure]]▪[[Crazy Train]] ''(released by Sony)''▪[[Frogger]]▪[[Juno First]] ''(released by Sony)''▪[[Konami's Billiards]] ''(also known as Video Hustlerand also released by Sony as HBS-G008C)''▪[[Monkey Academy]] ''(also released by Philips as VG 8102)''▪[[Sparkie]] ''(released by Sony)''▪[[Super Cobra]]▪[[Time Pilot]] ''1984'' [[Athletic Land]]▪[[Badlands]] ''(LaserDisc game)''▪[[Cabbage Patch Kids]]▪[[Circus Charlie]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-105)''▪[[Comic Bakery]]▪[[Hyper Olympic 1]] ''(also known as Track & Field 1and also released by Sony as HBS-G010C )''▪[[Hyper Olympic 2]] ''(also known as Track & Field 2and also released by Sony as HBS-G011C)''▪[[Hyper Sports 1]]▪[[Hyper Sports 2]] ''(also released by Sony as HBS-G012C)''▪[[Konami's Mahjong]]▪[[Konami's Pinball]] ''(never released)''▪[[Magical Tree]]▪[[Road Fighter]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-116)''▪[[Sky Jaguar]] ''1985'' [[Game Master]]▪[[Hyper Rally]]▪[[Hyper Sports 3]]▪[[Japanese Word Processor unit]]▪[[King's Valley]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-110)''▪[[Konami's Baseball]]▪[[Konami's Boxing]]▪[[Konami's Golf]]▪[[Konami's Ping Pong]]▪[[Konami's Soccer]]▪[[Konami's Tennis]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-106)''▪[[Mopi Ranger]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-111)''▪[[Pippols]]▪[[Pooyan]] ''(released by Hudson as a Bee Card)''▪[[Yie-Ar Kung Fu]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-108)''▪[[Yie-Ar Kung Fu 2]] ''(also released by Casio as GPM-121)'' ''198'' ''198'' ''198'' MSX2 MSX2+ Nintendo 64 Nintendo 3DS Nintendo DS Nintendo Switch Others [[Funky Monkey]]▪[[Little Pirates]]▪[[Gokuraku Parodius]] PC PC Engine PC-Engine (Super CD-Rom2) PC8801 PC9821 Picno Play Station Play Station 2 Play Station 3 Play Station 4 Play Station Handhelds Plug and Play Redemption Games Sega Mega-CD Sega Mega Drive/Genesis Sega Saturn Sharp X68000 Super Famicom/Super NES Wii Wiiu Xbox Xbox One Xbox 360